Ivy Wentz
Ivy Renee Wentz"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" is the best friend of Teddy Duncan. Ivy loves fashion, and is always telling Teddy she needs to go shopping. She likes to go to the mall, and she also likes to text. She hates the radio station Q-qui. Personality Ivy, like Teddy, is a creative teenager. Ivy used to date PJ's best friend Emmett. She hates reading, homework and school. She does not care what people think about her. She loves fashion and says most of the clothes in her closet are animal prints. It is implied in "Teddy's Little Helper" that she does not often get good grades, as she tells Teddy she usually changes her "D"s to "B"s. She is embarassed to admit it but she is fond of country music. She spends most of her time at the Duncan house, because she finds her house and her parents to be boring. It is believed that Ivy is an only child as she never mentioned any siblings. She has a chocolate problem ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). She is interested in texting, shopping, and boys. It is never mentioned if she plays any sport or is in any activity. She has ditched school more than once. Relationships Mary Lou Wentz She is Ivy's mom. Ivy feels that Mary Lou is so boring. She hangs out with Teddy most of the time ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Ivy will do''' anything''' to get out of the house. Harry Wentz He is Ivy's dad. Little is known thus far about their relationship, but it is implied that Ivy finds him just as boring as Mary Lou.It is also revealed Harry never let Ivy touch the car (Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday), (Amazing Gracie). It is show Harry cares more for his car than Ivy, as he calls the car My Special Girl instead of Ivy. Teddy Duncan Teddy Duncan is Ivy's best friend. Ivy is usually the closest to Teddy, after Teddy's family. She has helped Teddy in many cases (alot of them) , most likely in relationship problems ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", "Snow Show, Part Two"). Teddy also has helped her many times. Teddy and Ivy are usually seen together at school. If Ivy doesn't ditch. Emmett Heglin Ivy used to date Emmett. She dumped him ("Dance Off"). She said if Spencer took away his good looks, talent, and riches, he would be Emmett. Raymond Raymond is Ivy's boyfriend. Ivy calls him "Ray-Ray" and Raymond calls her "i-i" ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). He has not had an apperance since then. It might be that they broke up because in episodes in season 3 Ivy is seen flirting with other guys. Appearances *"The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Take Mel Out to the Ball Game" *"Teddy's Little Helper" *"Duncan's Got Talent" *"Girl Bites Dog" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" *"Snow Show, Part Two" *"Let's Potty" *"Appy Days" *"The Break Up" *"Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday" *"Monkey Business *"Amazing Gracie" *"Ditch Day" *"Alley Oops" *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving" *"Teddy on Ice" *"Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" *"Bad luck Teddy." *"Amy Needs a Shower" References Category:Characters Category:Ivy Wentz Category:Wentz family